The present invention relates to keyboard supports and the like, and in particular to an articulated keyboard support system having a tilt lockout that reduces the tilt range of a keyboard support, and a quick-disconnect connector that removably mounts the keyboard support to a mounting member.
Personal computers are becoming more common in many industry and office environments. Such systems may employ a keypad, mouse, and/or other data input devices, such as a digitizing pad. Often, the personal computer occupies much of the desk or worksurface, making it difficult to locate the keyboard thereon. Furthermore, many users do not prefer to locate the keyboard on the desktop because it is uncomfortable to address the keyboard over the course of the work day.
A number of devices have been developed to offer greater flexibility in supporting the keyboard, mouse, or other user interface devices at a comfortable position relative to the user. Many of these systems are structurally complex and typically require rather awkward adjustments through manipulations of a number of knobs and levers or handles. Moreover, many of the adjustable keyboard supports available today utilize an adjustment system which is counter-intuitive, such that the user must learn a detailed sequence of steps, knobs, locks, etc. before the device can be used effectively instead of simply moving the keyboard directly to the desired position.
Available keyboard support surfaces may incorporate a tilt adjustment device allowing the keyboard support surface to be adjusted over a range of tilt angles. The range of available tilt angles cannot be changed, such that the maximum and minimum allowable tilt angles are fixed. However, for some applications the entire range of tilt adjustability may not be needed or desired.
In addition, available keyboard support assemblies include a keyboard support surface that is permanently attached to a height adjustment device. Various keyboard support configurations have been developed and may include a hand support, a mouse support, or a specific keyboard clamping arrangement. In addition, the keyboard support surface may be configured for integration, with a specific worksurface, such as, for example, a corner worksurface. However, a keyboard support surface configured for a specific worksurface, such as a corner worksurface, may not be compatible with other types of worksurfaces. Accordingly, if a different keyboard support surface configuration is desired, the entire assembly, including the height adjustment device, must be replaced.
Accordingly, there was a need for a keyboard support with improved features which alleviated the above-identified problems.